First Circumstances
by Ella Cinders
Summary: First Circumstances. MWPP. Experience a first year at Hogwarts through the eyes of eight troublemakers. Watch the friendships and cliques form but beware: Expect juvenile behaviour, pranks that go wrong and fullout war!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! This is the first part to a fanfiction I actually started ages ago, and I've posted a few chapters of it- its called Mysterious Circumstances, and it needs a lot of work and editing, so forgive me! It seemed natural to write it as the fifth year of the wonderful characters (a lot of which aren't mine. Sadly) but now it seems stupid because I keep having to do flashbacks and it SUCKS.

A/N II: Also, I'm not sure if it's 1971 that the Marauders started Hogwarts, but I know it was around that time.

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, I'm not rich, I do not write amazing books… Life's a bitch, innit?

* * *

**First Circumstances**

**Prologue**

'So, Minerva, the last of the letters have been sent. What are your initial thoughts on the year group as a whole?' Albus Dumbledore asked seriously, but with a hint of a smile on his face as he swirled the silvery contents of a strange basin.

'Well, it's a small one. That has to be a good thing,' Minerva McGonagall said tiredly.

'Yes, it is. Less than a hundred students, I believe,' said Dumbledore, smile gone entirely.

'And that's a bad thing?' asked McGonagall incredulously, not believing her ears. After the year group she'd had, with about two hundred and fifty screaming first years, she thought a minuscule year group would be bliss. This year had been pure hell.

House Cup lost, thanks to the first years.

A first year receiving a record breaking nine detentions in a week. In her house. It was mortifying.

A serious prank by a certain Jason Daniel Cleaver- the idiotic boy had climbed the roof!

Her class had caused the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to have a mental breakdown. He wasn't made of tough stuff, but still. Minerva had no idea why the class had thought it was amusing to hide under the desks, and scream 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' at the poor man when he walked in the room. He fell face first into his desk, and when he found the entire first year class laughing, burst into hysterics. It wasn't even his birthday, as far as anyone knew.

And worst of all- Gryffindor had lost the Quidditch Cup. Minerva had wanted to thump Sprout, or preferably push her face first into her dragon dung fertilizer. How could that have happened? Hufflepuff? Winning Quidditch? This was _not_ going to be a recurring thing.

She was praying there would be lots of new, amazing talent. Seeing as she would need an entire new time after their abysmal performance. You couldn't keep a team like that. You needed a team that _won_. How else would she be able to cope with the wild parties her House loved to throw? Any excuse to break out the Taboo Vodka.

After a shameful year like that, the class beginning 1971 would be angels.

'How bad could they be?' Minerva wondered aloud.

Dumbledore smiled again. 'We shall find out. The Hogwarts Express left eleven minutes ago.'

Bringing Minerva McGonagall's "angels" with it.

* * *


	2. In Trouble Before We Even Get There

A/N: Hey! This is the first chapter, and I hope people like it! Let me know. Press the "Submit Review" button. You know you want to.

Disclaimer: **Me:** (bored voice) No, I do not own Harry Potter. Yes, this is a fanfiction. Why is that bozo over there writing down everything that I say? Thats it! I'm calling my solicitor!

* * *

**First Circumstances**

**In Trouble Before We Even Get There...**

Andie

I rolled my eyes and shoved another spearmint in my mouth. It was going to be a l-o-n-g trip, sitting with my ex-best friend and his new best friend. I could not believe I had been ditched like that. Apparently eleven years of memories doesn't par with eleven _minutes_. I stared at the ex-best friend. He _had _been a great one, even though he was a boy. But I, Andromeda Black, four feet nine inches and unhappy about it, with ashblond hair that was getting dyed as soon as I was Sorted couldn't par with this new best friend, James Potter.

He looked about five feet four inches (I hated him already) and WOAH. That hair! It stuck right up at the back and was as rumpled as though he had just stepped off his broomstick. His eyes were hazel like mine, but lighter, and hidden by glasses.

What were they talking about? Oh. Of course, the usual boy babble- Quidditch.

'Yeah, I have an Ashton Black,' said my ex-best friend.

'I have the Ashton Bronze. Ashton's are so much better than the new Silver Arrows, don't cha think?'

Blah blah blah blah Quidditch Quidditch blah broomstick blah Snitch blah blah blah teams blah blah. I smacked my head against the window. Who cared?

'Something wrong, Andie?' Sirius asked me in a self suffering voice, having been distracted from his speech about _broom ends. _Yes, my ex-best friend Sirius Black was talking about the twigs on the end of a flying object. Jeezo.

'Andromeda?' Sirius said. 'You're not even listening.' I wanted to punch him.

'Nyeh nyeh nyeh,' I said childishly, mimicing him.

They stared at me, confused, and went back to their boy babble. I shook my head and shoved five spearmints in my mouth. Why was it always Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch? Couldn't they talk about something interesting, like music?

Oh way hey, they could do a Sloth Roll! Well I could play the piano, and reach the interval of a tenth (major or minor) and play violin and guitar as well! Get that right up you!

You don't need me as a best friend, Sirius Black? We'll see who's laughing when you don't have someone with the brains to carry out your hare brained schemes and daredevillish pranks, and when I have found new best friends and a band. Yeah, I'll play keyboards and guitar in a band, adding in violin when necessary, for the slit-your-wrists songs, or the "I-broke-up-with-my-boyfriend-and-I-need-lots-of-ice-cream-and-pie" songs. I haven't broken up with a boyfriend and needed lots of ice cream and pie, but I have slit my wrist before. That was Bell's fault. She gets me really mad and upset sometimes.

I'm glad I didn't go in the compartment with Bell and Cissa...although this Quidditch talk was making me want to be with them. I looked at Sirius's face, warm and alive and animated, and was really, really glad I didn't go with Bell. Bell is the boss of us three, she's the dominant one. I'm the rebel, daddy's disappointment and mummy's fading hope. Cissa is the perfect daughter, dainty and polite and perfect in every way. Mummy's angel and Daddy's little girl. Bell is most certainly not dainty and polite- but she is perfect. She is a true Black, superior with beauty and brains, passion and a drive to succeed, to make something of herself and make a difference. That is the Black way.

We have a certain image to present, and a reputation to uphold. Cissa and Bell hold the image and reputation in every way. Cissa is the skinny, white, china doll, silver pretty that will marry a respectable pureblood and host dinner parties like our mother does. The light side of Black life. Bell is the curvy, olive skinned, dangerously beautiful that will do what she likes, when she likes, how she likes. She'll uphold the reputation- by badmouthing, Muggles, Muggleborns, Half-Bloods, whatever. The dark side of Black life.

Bell and Cissa are Slytherins through and through, because they are Blacks through and through. But not me. I'm just not cut out to be one. I'm just not. I know that because I can look at my entire family, through ten generations and know I'm not like them, I don't belong. I don't fit in. Andromisfit.

Except for Sirius. I fit just fine with Sirius. I know he's not a Slytherin either. But it doesn't cheer me up as much as it would have, because he's got James Potter now. He doesn't need me anymore, doesn't want me anymore. Out with the old, in with the new. Maybe he's more of a Black than I thought. I shoved a few more spearmints in my mouth to try and cure the lump in my throat.

It wasn't working, so I looked at the darkening window, seeing a clear reflection of someone. Me. I scowled, hating what I was seeing.

And I glared when raindrops blurred the mirror image.

I glowered when I saw I had run out of spearmints.

And I gave filthy looks at Sirius for abandoning me like an old _Daily Prophet_, and filthy looks at James Potter, the one responsible for Sirius abandoning me. (Well, sure, Sirius _was _sitting in the seat opposite me. But still.) I opened a brand new black sketchbook I hadn't planned on using, but I didn't draw. Instead, I started to write...

_Hey boys hey girls hey anybody who will listen to me.  
In case you hadn't noticed it's just me against the world today  
I fell out of the wrong side of the bed and landed in the worst mood  
With a stupid alarm clock screaming at me from across the room  
I'm trying to be nice, I'm trying to be reasonable but its oh so hard when I don't wanna be..._

I jumped and whacked my head against the window (note to self: OW!) when someone slammed the compartment door so hard the glass cracked. The slammer was a boy, who looked a first year like us, with white skin and long black hair, with a jerky walk. He stormed past, and his eyes were red and he sniffed more than once. He was _crying_. Why was he crying?

'What's Snivelly's problem?' James asked loudly, before the boy had even opened the next door. I kicked him for being so rude. I gave him daggers- but I wasn't the only one.

'What the hell did you say?' snarled the boy, whipping out his wand.

'You heard me,' snapped James, taking out his own. 'What's your problem?'

The boy stared at him coldly. 'You wouldn't believe me it even if I explained it in a simple way.'

James stared back, his eyes narrowed in dislike. 'Try me.'

The boy laughed softly. 'And why would I waste my breath?' He turned to leave, and caught sight of me.

'Andromeda Black?' I was addressed curtly and I nodded.

'Bellatrix said to get your arse down to her compartment,' he pointed the way he'd came.

'Right,' I said absentmindedly, already decided that I wouldn't get my arse anywhere near Bell. 'How'd you know where to find me?'

'Bellatrix said you were most likely to be hanging around with riff raff,' he sneered, his eyes travelling over James and Sirius. 'Looks like she was right.'

Sirius took out his wand, a very ugly look on his face. James frown deepened. I was silent. If this boy knew Bellatrix, then I probably shouldn't mess with him.

'Riff raff? That's rich, coming from you,' Sirius said with quiet menace, looking at the boy's so obviously secondhand robes. The boy blushed, in anger or embarrassment, and curled his fists. If his grip got any tighter, his wand would probably snap.

'Who are you?' he asked rudely. 'The boyfriend? Ready to stand up for the girly when times get rough?'

'Hey!' I shouted angrily. 'Who says I need this sad excuse of an ex-best friend to stand up for _me_!'

'Hey!' Sirius shouted angrily. 'She's my _cousin_.' I was more than a little irritated at the disgust in his voice. What he said was true, but so? I wasn't that ugly.

'What do you mean, an ex-best friend?' asked the boy, sounding mildly amused.

'Yeah, whats with that?' Sirius asked, looking hurt, turning his head to the side like a dog that's been smacked and has no idea why.

'Shut up!' I snapped at Sirius, annoyed by his puppy dog look of confusion. 'And you, stop twisting my words!' I turned on the boy, and to my annoyance, he smirked. The twat _smirked_!

'I never twisted anything! You were the one that said it!'

I struggled for words. 'You...You...'

'Great comeback,' he said dryly.

'That's it!' I yelled. 'You asked for it!'

I pounced out of my chair in an ungraceful but catlike leap but Sirius grabbed me round the waist to stop me landing on the boy. He slung me over his shoulder (easy for him, he's so much taller than me!) and all three black haired boys laughed while I screamed and kicked. I hoped I gave Sirius serious bruising.

'What the hell is wrong with you! Put me down, you twat! I _said _- Put. Me. Down!' I screamed loudly but unfortunately didn't burst his eardrums like I hoped.

'I heard you. I'm just choosing to ignore you,' Sirius laughed. That was it. No one laughed at Andromeda Black and got away with it. _No one_. Especially not tall, black haired, ex-best friends!

I bit his shoulder, really hard. James and the boy roared with laughter, while Sirius cried out in pain. I kicked furiously, and we both landed on the floor and started beating each other up. It was pretty hard as we were both spitting mad and the floor was rocking. I was so focused on punching Sirius on his stupid nose that I didn't hear what James said next, but the boy whacked him one. James thumped him back. Soon enough they were both battering each other on the floor next to me and Sirius, who were continuing to batter each other, determined to give the other the most bruises.

I vaguely noticed the door slide open and two pairs of feet wearing respectable, black shiny shoes walked in. My black slip on shoes with faded hot pink designs looked shabby compared to that, but did a pretty good job of kicking Sirius.

'Oh my gosh...' One of the newcomers rushed over to James and the boy, wrenching them apart. I was dragged away from Sirius by a small but strong arm. I made a hellish catlike/demonlike shriek and fought furiously to get back to beating him up. I shrieked again and I hardly noticed the others covering their hands with their ears until James yelled.

'What the hell was that noise!' he exclaimed, hands still cupping his ears.

'What the hell are you?' snickered the boy.

'I'm the Devil Incarnate, and you're dead meat!' I screamed at him, and made to leap but was stopped by three pairs of arms. I gave in, licking blood from a split lip while gazing at Sirius in satisfaction. I had buggered him up worse than he had done to me. James wasn't looking too good either. The boy didn't seem too badly hurt, he stood up and dusted himself off. I took the time to take in the newcomers, two girls.

One was a pretty blond, with a perfect shaped face and round innocent brown eyes, like a young fawn. It made me want to go and shoot a deer. The other was a beautiful redhead, her hair thick and shining and almond shaped eyes that were piercingly green. It made me want to kill myself. These girls were knockouts! Why was life so unfair?

'I can't believe this! You're all going to be in trouble before we even get there!' She seemed very angry. I didn't like her much already. She sounded like such a goody two shoes, play by the book, don't put one toe out of line girl.

'Sorry you had to witness that. Some people just don't know when to quit,' the boy stared at James particularly hard as he said this.

'At least the Prefects didn't find you! Think how much trouble we'd be in then. Lucky we stopped by,' the redhead chatted.

'Yeah, lucky,' said two people in unison. One was James, very sarcastically. The other was the boy, and he was not sarcastic at all. He was quite the opposite... Sincere. The girl smiled and offered her hand. She had a nice smile and her friendliness seemed geniune. Try as I might, I couldn't help but bask in the feeling of warmness she gave off, melting the frostiness I had began to feel for her.

'Lily Evans.'

'Severus Snape,' he said, taking it. No one in the compartment missed the look that passed between Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

'More like _Snivellus_ Snape,' James muttered, getting to his feet. Severus Snape and Lily Evans gave him an identical glare.

'I've got somewhere else to be, anyway,' said Severus Snape.

'Where's that? Under the train tracks, I hope,' snapped James, picking himself and his wand off the floor. But Snape had drawn his first. They stared at each other, hazel and dark brown eyes glaring...

BAM. A short girl with brown curls the exact colour of chocolate and startling blue eyes fell in. Dammit! Why were all the first year girls so beautiful? Lurking behind her was a boy not that much taller, with blond-brown hair and green-blue eyes with dark circles underneath. He had a horrific slash across his cheek and a bandage on his left hand. They both stared.

'Are we interrupting?' the boy asked politely.

'Nope, Snivellus was just leaving,' Sirius said thickly. His nose had only just stopped bleeding. He deserved it, though.

'Whatever. See you around,' Snape said, his gaze lingering on Lily Evans. 'Or not,' directing it at James. James made a face as Snape brushed past the boy and girl. They stood awkwardly by the doorway until Sirius broke the ice.

'Hey. Sit down, if you like. Sorry if I bleed on you, though. I got hammered by the Devil Incarnate.' I laughed, and so did Lily, James and the pretty blond. The two newcomers sat down, the boy facing normally while the girl faced the window and rested her feet on his knees. She was wearing slip on shoes too! Hers were newer, with blue swirly designs. They were very cool, and I told her so.

'Thanks. Oh, I'm Jenna, by the way. Jenna Lurenz.'

'I'm Remus Lupin,' her friend said.

'Sirius Black,' Sirius grinned an award winning smile.

'James Potter,' James mumbled, running his fingers over his eye and wincing.

'Lily Evans,' Lily smiled her nice smile.

'Carrie-Rose Fox,' Carrie-Rose smiled a pretty smile. Was everything about her nice, and pretty? I might just have to be friends with her, or kill her.

'Andie Black, aka the Devil Incarnate. I renamed myself about four minutes ago,' I explained, switching into "Friendly And People Pleasing Mode".

The others laughed. I smiled on the inside. I wanted very badly for this group of people to be my friends, because my initial misgivings over Lily and James had vanished, and thinking about Bell and Cissa in a compartment without me made me feel lonely. Something inside me tugged as I thought of them, but I ignored the bonds of sisterhood. They were my family, but they weren't a good one. Maybe I would have to find a new family, and this group didn't seem like a bad place to start.

And as the scenery flashed past the windows, the houses becoming fewer and the view more green, friendships began to form. The boys talked-you guessed it- Quidditch while I discussed dyeing my hair with my new sisters. (They were my new sisters, they just didn't know it yet...)(Or maybe they did.)(I really hoped they did.)

'I was thinking, purple or blue.'

'What! No!' cried Lily and Jenna together.

'Your hair is such a lovely shade of blond. It's much nicer than mine,' said Carrie-Rose, sounding wistful.

'No way,' I protested.

'It sure is. I wish I could dye my hair... My mum would kill me if I ever even _thought_ about doing something like that. Your mum must be wicked.'

_Yeah, a wicked bitch._

'No, she isn't. She's just not finding out.'

We giggled like girly girls, and the boys shook their heads, confused by such female frivolity. A half hour passed with no violence and predictably, I started talking about music. But I wasn't the only music lover in the compartment! _Jenna and Remus both played guitar_. I had found band members! Jenna told me about her friend Finn, who played bass guitar and a few other instruments. Apparently he knew a guy who played drums, someone called Dan Day. Sirius, James and Lily were arguing peacefully, although James and Lily kept hitting each other. Hmm...

The sky darkened, and we fell quiet, lulled by the rocking of the train and the warmth of everyone's bodies. I was filled with nerves, going over and over all the things that would happen after I was Sorted into a House that didn't start with the letter "S". Bell would probably kill me on the spot. I fidgeted, wishing I had more spearmints to calm my nerves. The train screeched and squealed, and drew to a slow stop.

We all stared at each other nervously, as Prefects opened the doors. A loud voice was booming through the train, claiming all luggage should be left on board. I landed with some grace on the platform, overwhelmed by all the people rushing past. I felt very, very small. Then I noticed my new friends. They looked about the same height as me!

'Lily, Jenna, Carrie-Rose. How tall are you?'

'Four feet nine inches,' they all replied in unison.

'No way!' I shouted. 'That's the same as me!'

We all started talking at once, about our shortness and our lack of growth and our wishes to grow at least three inches. The boys laughed at us, but we ignored them. We followed a giant man (and it wasn't just my shortness that made him appear so huge) with twinkling black beetle eyes, and crammed into tiny boats. As I sat in one with Carrie-Rose, Lily and Jenna, I thought how things were getting so much better, now I was away from my stupid house. I smiled and chatted happily, until I saw the glint of Bell's eyes.

All the happiness drained away, as if I had fallen into the dark waters of the giant lake we were now crossing. I shivered, and it wasn't from the cold. It was from knowing what kind of look Bell would have on her face at the Sorting. And it was drawing nearer, because we all stepped out the boats and huddled together as the giant man banged on the massive doors. They opened impressively, and a strict looking witch wearing emerald robes and her hair in a tight bun stood there.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'

I was on my way to hell, I was sure of it. Or at least on my way to family hatred.

* * *


	3. LaughingHysterically, Manically, Deeply

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the ideas usually associated.

A/N: This is Very Long and if you reach the end, you will get a surprise!

* * *

**First Circumstances**

**Laughing…Hysterically, Manically, Deeply**

Sirius

The Professor McGonagall, Head Of Gryffindor House, Deputy Headmistress blah blah blah, left. Finally! I turned to James and Remus, pulled another "Mickey Gee" face and we burst out laughing. All through Mickey Gee's speech I had mimicked the faces she had been making.

'Nyeh nyeh I am Head Of House nyeh nyeh Slytherin suck!' I laughed, kind of hyper. I thought starvation was a depressive. Apparently not, because me, Remus and James were starving and high as the Ashton Golden broom could go.

'She did imply it,' Remus pointed out once he got over his laughter. We all looked at each other, daring someone to laugh.

'Nyeh!' me and James shrieked, and laughed more.

I noticed Andie getting a rough time from Bell, and I started to go over and sort her out (Bell, I mean) until someone screamed.

'Oh my god!'

I looked up, as did everyone else in the small chamber. Pearly silver ghosts were floating in through the ceiling, mildly arguing.

'It's just not practical. Peeves can't see a plate of food without throwing it, my dear Friar,' sighed an important looking ghost wearing tights and a ruff.

'Aren't we supposed to have unity? We must have unity, Nick!' cried the dear Friar.

Nick coughed irritably. 'I would prefer Sir Nicholas-'

'Poppycock!' laughed a silvery ghost woman.

And then they floated away, not looking at us once.

And the moronic person screamed again. What an idiot! It was only a few ghosts, nothing unnatural! There was no need for the screaming!

'Everybody be cool!' I shouted, and thankfully the idiot shut up. Now everyone was looking at me. Even Bellatrix stopped sniping at Andie to stare.

'Shows over. Nothing else to see here,' I said loudly, hoping people would get the message. They didn't and I just rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically. People laughed! Wow.

'What?' I asked in mock innocence.

'It's just your face,' someone burst out, then laughed manically. It was a girl with long red hair, tall and strong looking.

'There is nothing wrong with **_this _**face,' I shouted out, with an over exaggerated point at my face. 'In fact, its award winning.' I grinned and made stupid poses.

'Mr Black, that's enough with the frivolity.'

Mickey Gee was back- and she knew my name. Not a good thing.

'This way. They're ready for us.'

She gave us a mysterious, encouraging smile before turning smartly on her heel and leading us into the Entrance Hall. A few of us gazed longingly at the magnificent marble staircase leading up, but we shuffled ourselves into what was _basically _a straight line, and followed our Deputy Headmistress, Mickey Gee, into the Great Hall.

All us newbies gaped at the thousands of floating candles light the massive room, at the four l-o-n-g tables with impressive and decorative banners hanging over them, at the even longer table where the teachers sat. We stood in front of them, facing the school.

OH MY GOD.

Andie was going to be first! How would she manage to wrestle the troll and leave it capable for fighting the rest of us afterwards? She would tear its limbs off! It wouldn't be a fair fight! Mickey Gee placed a stool down (perhaps we would beat the troll with it. It made sense, we wouldn't be allowed to use magic, it would be unfair to the Mudbloods who didn't know any yet). What was the manky old hat doing sitting on the stool? WHERE WAS THE TROLL?

But instead the hat started…singing?

I admit, my attention drifted to other things.

Like how to get revenge on my oldest cousin, who was smirking at me from the table under the green and silver banner of a serpent. The glittering, cursive letters spelt it out for me: Slytherin. I would get revenge on him if it was the last thing I did. I couldn't believe he conned me into thinking we had to fight a troll to get Sorted.

I looked away from him (he was not born with the usual Black good looks), pleased by the sparkling golden plates and goblets (in my house, everything was dull, heavy silver). The fact that the entire school was staring kind of freaked me out, so I looked at the ceiling, hoping to see mouldy food or something.

(Let me explain. When we were five and at Aunty Belinda's, me and Andie got chicken salsa wrap stuck to the ceiling. It's still there. We've decided that if it's still there when we're fifteen, we're going to frame it.)

But there was no mouldy food on Hogwarts ceiling. It didn't have one, it just extended out to an ink black sky dotted with white stars.

'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside,' whispered Lily, who was standing behind me. 'I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_.'

We both continued to stare at the ceiling, kind of hypnotised. We both jumped when Mickey Gee's loud voice filled the room again.

'When I call out your name, sit on the stool and place the Hat on your head to be sorted in the correct House. Then sit at the appropriate table,' she said in a business like tone. She looked down at a scroll of parchment.

'Black, Andromeda.'

Andie was _actually_, _physically _shaking and I knew because I saw her robes fluttering before she walked timidly to the stool. Was she afraid? Andie Black has never done anything timidly in her life. She sat down and put the Hat on, but somehow still looked like a goddess. She drummed her black slip on shoes with pink bat designs on the stool legs. The Hall was quiet. The only sound was Andie's shoes. Then-

'Gryffindor!'

'WHAT!' shrieked all the Blacks in the Hall except me, and no one shrieked louder than Bellatrix. Mickey Gee gave death glares to all the Blacks in the Hall, before smiling as Andie walked over to the table underneath the red and gold banner dominated by the lion, which by the look of it, was in the middle of a roar. Grr…

'Black, Bellatrix.'

Bellatrix walked haughtily over to the stool but she was still raging, I could tell. She sat on the spindly chair as if she were about to be crowned. The Hat was barely on her head before it screeched, deafeningly, 'SLYTHERIN!'

The Hat took the longest to decide with Narcissa, before putting her in Slytherin. Where she belonged, because she's spineless, you see. Narcissa looked intensely relieved as she took her usual place- right by Bellatrix's side.

Then it was my turn. I wandered casually over to the hat, glad I had had my hair positively sheared before coming to Hogwarts (the fringe kept flicking in my eyes) and trying to ignore the way my heart was clanging against my ribs. I placed the Hat at an angle, and posed. There was much laughter (they loved me! It was cool!) until Mickey Gee sucked all the fun out of it by pulling it down properly. Fun sucker.

'Another Black,' said a smooth, small voice inside my head. It reminded me of my great somethingth granddad Phineas. 'Hmm. An intelligent mind, quite cunning also… And look at that loyalty! Such a loyalty, it is one of your biggest strengths. But be careful, because it could also be your greatest weakness…'

'_Would you stop talking in riddles, you manky piece of cloth!'_ I though irritably.

'No need to get snippy… You've got such daring, nerve… and ambition…'

I clenched. _'Not Slytherin.'_

'Not Slytherin, hmm? It could be great, it's all planned out for you… You could do such great things…'

'_I could do great things without being completely spineless!'_

'Ah, someone who admires bravery. Well, if you're not a Slytherin, then you'll have to be a GRYFFINDOR!'

The Hat yelled out its last word to the Hall, who clapped while Bellatrix fumed. So did my cousins, glaring at me and probably wishing they could beat me to a pulp as I walked proudly over to the lion's table. I belonged there, I was chosen to be there, and no one could take that away from me.

I sat down next to Andie, as 'Boot, Simon' took the attention off of me.

'Well done,' she said quietly.

'Congrats,' I grinned back.

'We're not Blacks, we're traitorous brats!' we hissed gleefully in unison, as the Hall clapped for 'Carlyle, John' who had been sorted into Gryffindor. He sat down next to me.

'Orite, brother.'

'Hey,' I replied as 'Corner, David' took his place on the stool. Andie said hi and we made quiet small talk until the Prefects shushed us. Andie looked interested as 'Day, Daniel' and 'Digg, Finlay' were both sorted into Ravenclaw. I remembered Jenna blathering on about people called Finn who played bass and Dan who played drums… Could that be them? I hadn't listened much, I was too busy having fun arguing with Lily.

Who was getting sorted…

'Gryffindor!'

'Yes!' I yelled, and the Prefects looked scandalised while a few people who looked like second years giggled.

'We missed you,' said Andie, pretending to be tearful as Lily rolled her eyes and collapsed next to her.

'I'm so glad that's over,' she moaned. Two more people were before Carrie-Rose, and she looked nervous as she placed the Hat on delicately. The Hat was quiet, Lily and Andie crossed their fingers. I didn't believe in that sort of thing, but I did it anyway. Just to be safe. And sure enough, Carrie-Rose was rewarded with a triumphant shout of the Hat- 'Gryffindor!!'- polite applause and a seat next to Lily.

My attention wandered, between making faces at the other newbieGryffindors and making a completely un-understandable sign language and lots of confusion, I only caught a few names and the drama that went with it. Granted, I think our year had a pretty dramatic (or traumatic) Sorting.

'Grid, Evangeline-'

Who gave us one contemptuous look before flouncing off to the other end of the Gryffindor table. Apparently she'd rather be lonered than sit with us.

'Jones, Dawn,'

Who tripped over nothing as she made her way over to the Hufflepuff table and had to be lead gently into a seat because she was laughing so hard she could barely stand.

'Krawallen, Christina'

The striking girl with shiny black hair was pronounced a Slytherin and burst into tears, who had to be comforted by a petrified looking Narcissa.

Another Slytherin… A Hufflepuff. A Ravenclaw.

'Lupin, Remus.'

People whispered as he walked calmly and gracefully to the stool and _almost _as soon as the Hat touched his head he was made a Gryffindor. (No, don't be silly, _of course _the Hat didn't take two and a half minutes deciding, leaving a certain Sirius Black in complete agony!) Relief was all good as Remus grinned and took a seat beside Lily. But the relief was replaced by agony as 'Lurenz, Jenna' was called to take her turn.

My agony was nothing compared to Remus's. He actually picked up his fork and started bending the prongs. Seriously, he was that nervous for Jenna.

'Gryffindor!' stated the Hat, unaware of the agony it had caused.

'Thank God,' Remus said, and breathed out for the first time since Jenna had put on the Hat. Remus then stared at a boy who looked like an older, leaner, meaner version of himself with steely silver eyes.

'Hi, Jade. Proud of me?'

'Not yet, little brother,' Jade Lupin said coldly and Remus tried to look as though that didn't sting, but it obviously did, but he hugged Jenna in congrats anyway.

'Lyon, Ronnie' was next and he was made a Gryffindor too.

Maiden…Malfoy…McKinnon…Myers… (how many M's were there?)

(Identical twin boys) Neil and Neil…Nott…Pettigrew…

Who was made a Gryffindor, after a few moments. The boy came over, slightly shy, his watery blue eyes looking at us all in turn.

'Sit down,' said Ronnie Lyon cheerfully and I hushed them quickly because this was the moment of truth. I wanted to know if my happiness was going to be complete. James Potter was reaching for the Hat.

'GRYFFINDOR!' it bellowed.

James froze. So did the entire Hall.

'GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!'

'Alright!' said James in annoyance. 'If it'll shut you up!'

The Hall burst into laughter until Mickey Gee shushed us, so she could get on with reading the list.

'Nice one,' I laughed at him, as he slid into place between me and Lily. 'Real smooth.'

'You should have seen your face,' Remus snickered. 'Priceless.'

'Hahahaha… Shut up!' he grumped.

'Sssh!' hissed a Prefect, and we resorted to un-understandable sign language, the Peter Pettigrew boy and Ronnie Lyon joining in with our "unacceptable, inappropriate hilarity" (a Prefects words, not mine). Another boy 'Simmons, Paul' joined our swelling ranks (muhaha!) while his twin sister stomped over to the formerly lonered Evangeline Grid.

A blond curly haired 'Skeeter, Rita' became part of the Bellatrix club in Slytherin (she acts like a princess and bosses them about, they agree for reasons I don't understand) and I nudged James to look who was next.

'He'll infest the Hat with nits,' James hissed, and Lily hit him.

Predictably, he was a Slytherin. I was SO glad I wasn't in that House. SO, SO GLAD. If I was, I would have had to put up with Bellatrix, Narcissa, the fanclub, my cousins and _Snivellus_. That's enough to give you nightmares so bad, you'd never sleep again.

Toss… Traveller… Tresson…

I was seriously starved.

Vance… Vandelli…

Would they leave my skeleton sitting here, to freak out next year's first years?

'Wallis, Andrea.'

A striking, catlike looking girl with green eyes and black hair joined the scowling duo at the end of the Gryffindor table. I saw her looking curiously as 'Wird, Shane' joined the manically laughing seven of us. 'Zabini, Zara' was welcomed with open arms at Bellatrix's minion recruitment and 'Zehauski, Lola' united the platinum trio and turned it into a foursome.

The wizard in the centre of the teachers table stood up, and I recognised him as Albus Dumbledore ("Muggle loving, senile fool!" my mother had spat. "Don't trust him," my father had warned.) But I couldn't help trusting Dumbledore. Though very old looking with silver beard and hair, he radiated power and calm from the half moon glasses to the way he stood, beaming at all of us.

'Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Let us hope it will be as delightful as the last,' Dumbledore smiled and exchanged a small look with Mickey Gee. Oh my god! They were having an affair!

'I have two announcements to make. We have three new teachers this year. Professor Veel, who will be filling in the post of our Astronomy teacher-'

LOTS of applause. Veel was young and good looking.

'Professor Kettleburn, who will be our new Care Of Magical Creatures teacher-'

Less applause. Kettleburn was older, with frizzy hair the colour of pumpkin juice.

'And last but certainly not least, Professor Harrison, who will be our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

Even less applause. Harrison looked like a steely, strict do-not-mess-with-me-I-am-a-woman-here-to-dominate kind of teacher. Oh jeezo. We were going to have loads of fun with her.

'And the second announcement I feel is very necessary, even if it consists of only two words-'

'Piss off?' suggested Peter. Idiot.

'Tuck in!' beamed Dumbledore, and he sat down, flinging the silvery beard over his shoulder. Oh, stylish!

'Close enough, brother,' said John while Shane Wird laughed hysterically.

The sparkling golden plates filled with food- roast beef, roast chicken, boiled, mashed and roasted potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, gravy, chips, pork and lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak and weirdly- mint humbags. All us guys (me, James, Remus, John, Ronnie, Paul, Peter and Shane) piled our plates high and ate like the fast and furious, while the girls sighed and ate with napkins with their little fingers sticking out. The Hall was full of the clattering of forks and knives and chattering students. Andie was blissfully happy sucking on mint humbugs (she's an actual addict for mint) when all the crumbs and leftovers disappeared, leaving the plates sparkling again.

But not for long- the desserts arrived. Treacle tarts, apple pie, trifle, chocolate eclairs, doughnuts, jelly, rice pudding and ice cream in every colour of the bloody rainbow.

'Wicked,' said me and Remus together, digging into the absolute legend flavour of ice cream... chocolate. James and Lily were playing a game, who could eat their treacle tart the slowest while Andie and Carrie-Rose giggled hysterically as they slurped jelly off their spoons (they were laughing at the looks on each others faces as they slurped the jelly, and the noise the jelly made as it was slurped off a spoon). Jenna, Ronnie, John and Shane argued over whether her rice pudding looked like a pile of sick until Jenna said that the talk of sick was making her feel quite sick actually so would they please shut up immediately. Peter and Paul talked animatedly about the Tornados (please, that team only has support when it wins. Arrow Hawks all the way!)

Eventually, the desserts disappeared, and Dumbledore made some rambly speech that I didn't pay much attention to. Something about Filch and a list of fifty two objects banned. Who cared. I was going to make a hell of a lot more banned things this year. I'm Sirius Black, and I live for trouble and excitement. Of course. What would be the point in living otherwise? We had a banter on the stairs and got told off by the bitchy Prefect (who I put as number six on my most hated list) before getting shooed to a staircase inside the Gryffindor Common Room. It was cosy, I suppose. Armchairs and a fire and all that jazz. I was excited by the huge table and had a vision of dancing on it. Still laughing, I opened the door with a gold plaque with small print reading "First Year Boys Dormitory" and stumbled inside. Eight four poster beds, red and gold, with our trunks laid out infront. I got a bed near the window, and as I wiped away the silvery mist, I saw something...

At Grimmauld Place, the only view I have is of a dull grey London street, and the Muggle streetlights are so bright I can't see any stars in the sky. But here... I saw the lake which we had crossed in the boats, a giant, twisted tree with loads of branches, and the outskirts of the forest and a little wooden hut near the edge and wow... Real, actual stars.

Little glints of silver-white in the sky.

* * *

A/N: Here's your surprise! A hint! About the next chapter! How exciting! 

**Hint: Four 'troublemaking, maraudering miscreants' do a more serious prank than Jason Daniel Cleaver.**

Please review!**  
**


	4. First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I don't think I'd be writing fanfiction about it.

A/N : Sorry it's been so long! It was kind of on hiatus, and then this scene begged to be written. Remus wouldn't shut up :D

* * *

**First Circumstances**

**First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives**  


Remus

I woke up to the sound of Sirius's loud, inane chatter.

"I swear those two are having an affair," he concluded.

"Who's having an affair?" I asked sleepily, while getting out of bed extremely quickly.

"Mickey Gee and Bumblebee."

"And Bumblebee is…" I got dressed in less than a minute, so that the others wouldn't see my disgusting, scarred body.

"Dumbledore," supplied James, as he carefully messed up his already messy hair.

"They _so_ are!" Sirius exclaimed, even though no one had disagreed with him.

"And you know this because…" I ran a hand through my scraggly blond mess of hair.

"OK, I have good _evidence_ to back up this point. One, I saw them look at each other," Sirius saw that we were all not yelling in excitement at his point and demanding that Mickey Gee and Bumblebee should declare their own undying love for each other.

"It was a flirty glance, it was a flirty glance!" he added hastily. "Secondly… Mickey Gee and Bumblebee… it just sounds good, dontcha think?"

I snickered at the earnest look on his face. I couldn't believe that he was wasting his time trying to convince us that the senior staffs were having an affair.

"Well, I hate to be the one to point this out, Sirius, but neither of them are married. So technically, they're not having an affair at all and dear God what have you done to your tie."

The knot was hanging at his waist for Pete's sake. He pouted and I said I wasn't going to leave the room with him if he left it like it was.

"Its cool!"

"It looks ridiculous!"

"Does not. And Pete's done it too!"

I was confused for a minute, thinking he meant the Pete I always blasphemed inside my head, then realised he meant the mousy shy boy, Pete_r_.

"Yeah, 'cause you so didn't tell him to," I said sarcastically. They both grumbled as I told them to fix it.

"Higher. Higher."

"Are you trying to make us look like geeks?" demanded Sirius.

"Yep. Higher."

"O- Hey!" He finally cottoned on to what I'd said, and what I was making him do. I bolted for the door, and the rest of the room followed, laughing at Sirius who was struggling with the fierce knot he had made in his tie. He caught up with me and I winced, waiting for a thrashing. But he didn't hit me.

"You… You… You willy!"

I burst out laughing. "Who even uses that word anymore?"

"I do. And I shall make it cool again!"

Still laughing, we managed to find the Great Hall (surprising I know, but the mousy shy boy has a good head for remembering directions).

My stomach heaved. Breakfast. Urgh, I just couldn't handle the stuff, especially since it was nearing _that_ week of the month. And no, it's not what you're thinking. So I just poured a cup of black coffee. Pure caffeine, straight into the veins. I noticed them all staring and it kinda freaked me out. I'm very paranoid that way, and I don't like people looking at me for too long.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"Is that all you're gonna have?" James asked incredulously.

"Uhuh," I said, as though bored.

The seven roommates muttered, like I thought they would, but I ignored them, scanning the table instinctively for Jade. I didn't see him until he walked into the Hall with his entire group. Anyone watching would have seen this: Jade Lupin walking casually, pausing to talk to his younger brother, punching him friendlily on the shoulder, and walking away.

When in actual fact, he looked for me, walked purposefully over and without so much as a hello, leaned over to talk _at_ me.

"Here's the deal, Fangboy," he hissed in my ear. "Don't talk to me, don't talk _about_ me and don't talk near me. Clear?"

"Crystal," I muttered, hating his guts.

"Great, Dogbreath. Glad we're understanding me. You do understand, don't you? Keep your _gaunt, grey fucking wolf face_ away from me, or there will be hell to pay. Hell. To. Pay."

He thumped my shoulder hard, and my only hope was that he hurt himself on the sharp bone of my shoulder. I'm too skinny really. Then he hurried away. I wished I had the guts to walk after him, spin him around and knock out all his teeth.

"Remus. Remus," James's voice was really far away. I pulled myself out of bloody fantasies of causing my brother GBH.

"What?" I said, a bit too loudly.

"Timetables," he replied, sliding mine along to me.

**REMUS LUPIN, G ¹ **

** MONDAY**

**Charms – Professor Flitwick**

**Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall**

**Potions – Professor Micket**

**Herbology – Professor Sprout**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts – Professor Harrison**

**History of Magic – Professor Binns**

**TUESDAY**

**Charms – Professor Flitwick**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts – Professor Harrison**

**Herbology – Professor Sprout**

**History of Magic – Professor Binns**

**Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall**

**Potions – Professor Micket**

**WEDNESDAY**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts – Professor Harrison**

**Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall**

**Health Education – Miss Florence**

**Potions – Professor Micket**

**Herbology – Professor Sprout**

**Charms – Professor Flitwick**

**THURSDAY**

**Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall**

**Astronomy Theory – Professor Veel**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts – Professor Harrison**

**Herbology – Professor Sprout**

**History of Magic – Professor Binns**

**FRIDAY**

**Library – Madam Pince**

**Flying Lessons – Madam Hooch**

**Astronomy Theory – Professor Veel**

**Social Education – Professor McGonagall**

**Management – Mr Nutell**

**Charms – Professor Flitwick**

"Bloody hell," I said softly.

"I know, brother," said John, in the same state.

"Are you having a laugh?" I heard Jenna's voice and my mouth instinctively curved into a smile. It was completely unbelievable seeing her again.

(FYI – I've known Jenna all my life, we've been best friends since before we could talk. Some unfortunate circumstances meant that we stopped speaking when we were nine (our families had this huge fight) so I haven't seen her for almost three years. Can you imagine not seeing your best friend for three years, and then realising you were going to spend the next seven years of your life with her? Unbelievable.)

"I know, it's a bloody joke," I said to no one in particular, hoping she would hear. And she did- I saw _her_ mouth curl into a smile.

"Outrageous."

"Unacceptable."

"Inappropriate."

"Bloody ridiculous."

"What the hell are you on about?" Sirius cut in, completely confused.

"Oh, no-thing!" I almost squealed as Jenna's fingers nudged into my _kidneys_, it felt like.

"There was no need!" I said to her, spinning around on the bench (which is nearly impossible to do gracefully- I almost kicked Sirius in the face).

"You love it," she grinned.

"No, I don't actually."

"Mmmhm," she said in a tone that indicated she did not believe me.

The bell rang, and there was the _scrrrreeeech _of benches, and the chatter heightened as about a million people rushed to the door at once. That's what it felt like, anyway.

**XxX**

Our first lesson was Charms, and after a lot of marching around and falling through trick stairs and trying to open false doors, we reached the classroom. Only to find it empty. It was a bit of a letdown, really. We all waited in a disorganised line for a while, before someone who I think was called Michael Tresson got bold and just opened the door.

Everyone scrambled for good seats and all the Gryffindors kept to one side of the room while the other people (Ravenclaws, judging by the blue and bronze ties) kept to the other side. I had managed to get a seat beside Jenna and next to us were Sirius and the shy Peter. Behind us were Shane and the slightly annoying Scottish guy, John. They were laughing at something scribbled on their desk.

The seats in front of me and Jenna were empty but James and Lily's bags had been left on the desk. They were down beside the blackboard, arguing over what looked like the register. Snatches of their heated discussion sometimes reached my ears. Meanwhile, Andie had abandoned her seat and her friend (the pretty, sweet looking blonde) and was sitting on the desk of the two guys who I remembered from the Sorting - Daniel Day and Finlay Digg.

"-bet it's something really stupid-"

"Like yours won't be!"

"Actually it isn't... and you'll never guess-"

Andie was now gesturing us over. I snapped my attention away from Lily and James. I was just about to leave my seat when the teacher walked in the door.

"Sorry, Professor, we weren't sure when you were going to come in so Lily and I thought it might be a good idea to start taking the register," James began lying smoothly while Lily gaped at him in astonishment.

"Yes, yes, what a clever idea!" the tiny Charms teacher squeaked. Lily blushed while James grinned and dragged her back to their seat. "Take a point to Gryffindor!"

Some of the Ravenclaws muttered darkly but soon shut up when Professor Flitwick started speaking.

"Now, Charms is one of the subjects where you'll have to concentrate on wand movement and the words you're saying very carefully..."

My attention started to drift. Andie chucked a ball of scrunched parchment at me. I opened it up as Flitwick turned around to write notes on the blackboard.

_Tonight at 7. Bring music sheets and guitar. Meet DD and FD in Entrance Hall. Love Andie xxx_

Jeez, that was fast. I nodded to her to show that I understood while Jenna read over the note.

"Jeez, that was fast," she commented. I grinned but my smile faded when Flitwick turned around. The extensive and complicated notes on the board were for us to copy down. He flicked his wand and folders flew out from his desk onto ours on their own. We all gaped and Flitwick smiled.

"Yes, a Banishing Charm is a rather effective little trick. Unfortunately it's not something you'll be learning until about fourth year."

The class sighed collectively and assumed gloomy expressions.

"However, if this class is willing to learn and follow instructions, we might be able to learn _Wingardium Leviosa_ in about two weeks time!"

Most of us were blank. The few who knew what that was gasped in excitement and Lily even went: "Oh!" in surprise.

"I presume you know what the Charm is? Can you tell us what it does, er, Miss-"

"Evans," she replied in a shaky voice. "_Wingardium Leviosa _is the incantation used for making inanimate objects fly."

"Excellent! Take another point to Gryffindor. Well, well, if all of you are as clever as Miss Evans here, we'll be the most advanced Charms class in the year!"

Lily blushed again. The Ravenclaws muttered again, some were jealous, but I could tell most of them were impressed. However, any comments that might have been audible were quickly silenced by the shrill clanging of the bell and Flitwick's squeaky shout telling us to hurry and pack up, or we'd be late for our next class.

**XxX **

The Transfiguration teacher seemed ready to explode. Her face was bright red, a few strands of hair had escaped from that formidable bun and her voice had just reached a new, high definition level of screeching.

"Never, _never_ in all my years of teaching have I had my first lesson so disrupted! May I ask why you found it so amusing to draw those sordid, inappropriate and quite frankly childish diagrams on my blackboard? And where on earth did you get the ideas for them? Do you find this funny, Mr Black?"

"A lil' bit," he replied, showing her how much by pressing his thumb and forefinger almost together.

The quill in her hand crumpled under her clenched fist.

"Well, you can laugh your way through detention. And the same goes for you three."

"Has anyone ever got detention before lunch on their first day of Hogwarts before?" James was keen to know. McGonagall looked at him sharply, and then decided he was being serious.

"No," she said curtly. "You four, maraudering miscreants are the first."

"Wicked," me and Sirus murmured, exchanging quick high fives.

"Make it double detentions for Misters Lupin and Black."

"Oh no," I sighed as Mister Black cracked up laughing at my side.

**XxX **

We were interrogated by the girls at lunch, after a fairly boring Potions lesson - Jade had totally lied to me, we didn't get to set anything on fire or blow something up. Professor Micket turned out to be a total weed anyway, probably not even capable of dreaming about setting things on fire.

"Double?" screeched Jenna. "Are you having a laugh?"

"Sorry, Jenna I-," I tried to apologise but she cut across me.

"You realise that's two wasted nights?"

"Well, you can still do it without me," I tried to soothe.

"Pfft! There's not much point, if its only a drummer and a bass player going!"

"Huh?"

"Me and Andie, er, kinda got detention too. From that bitchface Harrison. It's not like we even did anything wrong!"

"I'm proud of you, mate," Sirius ruffled Andie's hair, which was still ashy blond. For how much longer, I didn't know.

"Shove off, you poof," she said, wriggling away.

"Hey! That's insulting!"

"I _know_." Andie rolled her eyes as Sirius sulked.

"I can't believe you're pleased about it," Lily was saying exasperatedly to James.

"Come on, Lils! We broke a school record. No ones ever had detention on their first ever day at Hogwarts- and we got it before lunch! It's incredible. Us four are actual –what was it? 'Maraudering miscreants'. Us guys are Marauders."

James actually puffed up with pride, and I almost laughed pumpkin juice out my nose.

"Us too," chipped in Andie, determined not to be left out.

"No way!" cried Sirius.

"And why not?" Andie demanded immediately.

"Cos you're girls," Sirius replied offhandedly, then he swigged down the rest of his juice and dragged James away to the rowdy Hufflepuff boys.

"Glad you noticed!" said Andie acidly, even though he had gone. She sat in her seat, fuming. The rest of us just go on with our lunch, chatting etc, avoiding her eyes- if we glanced her way, we got Devil Incarnate glares.

James and Sirius beckoned me over, and just as I was leaving, I saw Andie smirk and start whispering to Lily.

It was not a good sign.

**XxX**

**Detention**

"Is there even a point to this?" I muttered out the side of my mouth. Both arms were aching, I was probably never going to get the stink of polish off my hands and I was bored out of my mind.

"Hey! You! Blondie! No slacking. I want these trophies glissstening," hissed Filch, and his stupid cat with a stupid name hissed as well. I shuddered. I hate cats.

James was sniggering at the fact I'd just been called 'Blondie' by Filch.

"Man, I hate cats," whispered Sirius, as Mrs Norris crawled around his legs. He looked like he was fighting the impulse to kick her away. "I really, really HATE CATS!"

Except, well, it was Sirius and he kind of lacks the ability to whisper. I've only known the guy a day and I already know this.

So, next second, we're all wincing as Filch is having some sort of seizure- shouting and threatening to suspend us from the ceiling by our no good, filthy, maraudering ankles. (I could see James trying not to giggle at that, he was still so proud at the idea of us being _actual_ Marauders). (Plus there was the fact that Filch had the nerve to call us filthy, when quite clearly he needed a wash. I could smell his BO from ten feet away. Disgusting.)

I tried to tell them this in sign language, and I think I failed.

Then again, I thought Sirius signed back. "Yeah, almost as much as that greasy Snivellus."

"Did you see the dandruff on the slimeball!" James chipped in.

"Now, now. No need to be bitchy," I tried to tell them to quit it.

"There's every need!" argued Sirius.

"And I like to keep in touch with my feminine side!" James said. He received a lot of blank and rather weirded out stares.

Peter: …

Me: O-kay…

Sirius: Oo

James signed "Its a girl thing" by tossing imaginary, long hair and pouting.

"Girls are weird. Like, what was up with Andie today?" Sirius complained, his two forefingers like a triangular A for Andie.

"I think you hurt her feelings," I signed, tapping my heart with index and forefinger stuck together.

"HOW?" Sirius demanded, arms outstretched and the question in his eyes.

"You put her gender before her personality."

"Whaaat?"

I didn't know if it was the long words or the sign language that had him confused.

"My arm hurts," signed Peter randomly. Although my muscles were starting to seize up.

"Shut up," Sirius signed as snappily as he could.

"Alright."

"Pass me more polish..."

This all happened silently, can you believe! Until Filch noticed the exaggerated hand signals and put a stop to that as well. I was really starting to dislike him and his stupid cat. They both had bulging, lamp like eyes.

Did I mention I was bored out of my mind? But, Sirius being Sirius, found a way to amuse us - and we played the first ever game of 'Pass The Sniff'. Now the caretaker hates us for life. But it's okay, the feeling is pretty mutual. He's sworn to hang us from the ceiling in manacles and crack three different types of whips across our backs if we so much as squeak.


	5. Twinkletoes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot & characters.

A/N: I'm sorry this has been forever!

* * *

**First Circumstances**

**Twinkletoes**

Jenna

"Hey, you know what we should do later? Go out for a wander. Like at midnight," said Andie, her eyes glinting wickedly.

"What! At midnight? We can't do that," Lily almost squeaked, scandalised by the mere thought.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!"

"What about the creepy caretaker?" demanded Carrie-Rose, on Lily's side and worried about getting caught.

"Filch?" Andie scoffed. "He's all talk and no action. He's probably too busy dealing with Peeves tonight- Nick told me that Peeves trashed all the suits of armour on the second floor _and_ Moaning Myrtle flooded that same floor. So... wanna go?"

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Carrie was perplexed.

"A ghost. She haunts the girl's toilets on the second floor," Andie explained.

"A toilet?" spluttered Carrie.

"Uhuh. It's so lame, I know. Apparently she was in such a foul temper that she broke all of the taps in there except one."

I was almost swayed but then I noticed her chipped fingernails tapping the bedpost impatiently and her eyes flickering to the door and back.

"Andie? Are you spinning us a web?"

_"A web?" _Andie was bewildered.

"Of lies. You just want us to sneak out with you," Lily had cottoned on to my train of thought immediately. Andie turned away from us exasperatedly, guiltily? I grinned at Lily gratefully. Sometimes I thought we were the closest in the newly made foursome.

"I'm not lying, I promise. I just... I really want to go out tonight. Do something daring..."

"Oh, Andie. You don't have to sneak out at night and do bad stuff just to get Sirius to notice you. I think you're a Marauder, whatever he says. You're the bravest one out of all of us," Carrie said comfortingly.

"But I do!" Andie cried out desperately. To my horror I saw tears instead of wickedness in her eyes. "Even since the train ride he's been forgetting all about me!"

"No, no, no. He's just overexcited. It's like, they're new and stuff, but they're just a novelty. You can't swap a friendship of eleven years for a friendship of eleven days!"

"Sirius can," Andie muttered gloomily.

"Is that how long we've been here? Eleven days," Lily said wonderingly. "It feels much longer..."

"Really?" Carrie asked, turning to her in surprise. "I thought time's went really quick here. I like it better than at home."

"Same," I admitted. Andie nodded vehemently.

"Oh, no, of course I like it here," Lily put in hastily, as though she thought we'd be mad if she contradicted us. "I just... I miss my family. And everything's just so... I don't know, overwhelming and new. I still don't think I understand anything. I feel so out of place sometimes. Like someone's gonna come to me and admit it's all a big, drawn out joke."

Lily was trembling. I moved over and took her hand.

"No, he can't. I'm not gonna let him make you so upset about this. This ends now," Lily said firmly.

"Wh-what?" Andie was startled at the change of subject.

"You need to talk to Sirius. You can't just give up."

"We'll go to the guys dorm and pretend to like, 'hang out', but really, we won't," Carrie sounded a bit like her stereotypical look – a dumb blonde.

"I wanted to talk to Remus anyway," I interjected. "And while we distract the guys, with our suave personalities and irresistible handsome good looks, you can smack Sirius into his senses."

"I'm liking this plan," Lily gave it the all clear.

"We're still doing something bad," Carrie was gleeful as we frogmarched Andie up off the bed towards the door, chattering giddily. "We're not supposed to go up to the boys dorm in the daytime, so it must be twice as bad going up at night."

"That's right Farmgirl," said Andrea Wallis coldly. This was our bitchy roommate. She liked to try and make all of our lives miserable already – but she especially had it in for me. Her cloned cronies quickly assumed the 'evils' to match their Queen Bee. They had just entered the room, all in a foul temper.

"I wouldn't bother trying to even get down to the Common Room. They wouldn't let _us_ stay, so I don't think they'll let losers like you-"

"Who wouldn't let you stay?" Lily interrupted. She was the one least affected by Andrea's behaviour and the only one who Andrea seemed to almost tolerate. Actually Andie was the one least affected, because she didn't care about anyone else's opinion (except that of her friends – which was why she was so upset by Sirius's indifference). Andie gave as good as she got. She was the toughest, coolest person I knew.

"The stupid Prefects downstairs," Andrea sniffed, apparently still indignant about this fact.

"Why? It's only half eight."

"Because your gay Marauder pals let off a bunch of Dungbombs which exploded everywhere of course and the second years thought it'd be funny to join in and started hexing everyone in sight-"

"Whatever," scoffed Andie. "Doesn't sound like too much of a big deal."

"He-llo? Didn't you hear me? They have _Dungbombs_," stressed Andrea.

"So? I've been throwing them since I could move my hands independently. Now, piss off, Twinkletoes," ordered Andie confidently. We four all giggled as everyone in the room looked at Andrea's feet. Her toes were painted with embarrassingly little girlish looking sparkly nail polish.

She 'hmphed' but we just slammed the door shut in her face and made our way down to the Common Room, laughing like mad. When we opened the door, we realised we had no need to be sneaky as we made our way to the boys staircase. It was a complete riot. Everyone was screaming, shouting or laughing and explosions of colour, smell and sound were frequent every three seconds. Four Prefects were standing on tables, bellowing and waving their wands but being paid no attention. Another two Prefects were actually taking part in the explosive banter. I saw Shane and John sprouting tentacles and throwing Slimeballs at a crowd of terrified third year girls. They shrieked and flapped their hands hysterically as they were covered in the stench filled goo.

It looked like a lot of fun, actually, and i suggested joining in. Lily and Carrie looked at me like I was the one sprouting tentacles: pure horror on their faces. Andie was dead set on talking to Sirius.

"Fine," I gave up. "I need to congratulate the guys though. This is excellent! I mean, shocking," I amended at the extra looks of horror I received for saying that.

"They're going to be in so much trouble. Everyone who was involved will be, of course, but they'll probably get the biggest trouble because they started it," Lily fretted as we climbed up the winding staircase that led to the boy's dormitory.

"Lils, it's gonna be fine," I soothed as we stopped at the first landing with the golden plaque reading FIRST YEARS on the door. I could hear Remus's voice through the door and someone laughing – sounded like the quiet boy – but as we got nearer suddenly they all hushed as someone (sounded like James) hissed 'Shut up! It's them!'

I looked at Andie nervously and she obviously felt the same sense of foreboding as I did. Lily seemed unaware and opened the door as we shouted 'No!' a few seconds too late. Carrie had walked obliviously after her and they both suffered the same terrible fate.

"Eep," Carrie managed to squeak while Lily spat some of the silly string out of her mouth. Both of them were totally covered in the sticky, brightly coloured substance.

"Oh my god, you stupid head jerk face!" shouted Andie. "You just about killed my best friends! Sirius, I bet you're really disappointed that it wasn't me, eh?"

"Don't be stupid, I don't care, this wasn't even meant for you-"

"Oh, so I'm not even worthy to be killed by your silly string-"

"That's stupid, silly string can't kill you."

"No, but this might!" Andie screamed furiously and launched herself at Sirius. The two of them started to wrestle violently on the ground.

"Remus, you got your camera?" James giggled, while Lily was apparently temporarily blind by the sticky string covering her eyes. Carrie still seemed stunned by the blow.

"Already took some pics," grinned the quiet boy, so I smacked him upside the head. I didn't like the vibes I was getting from him. "Hey!" he cried out indignantly, rubbing his head.

"Oh, shut up." I was disgusted by the patheticness of him.

"Ow," whimpered Lily. "I think it's in my eyes."

Meanwhile, James was still laughing and Remus was apologising profusely. He offered to take them to the bathroom to clean up and this encouraged a lot of hooting laughs from his male friends. I left Andie wrestling on the floor and took Lily's other arm. Carrie followed meekly behind.

"I really am sorry," Remus apologised for the millionth time. "We thought it was Shane and Ronnie and that."

"It's okay. I've decided not to let any of the blame lie with you," said Lily with dignity. Then she slammed her fist against the wall. "I hate you, James! And the rest of you, I don't like you either!"

I smiled at Remus while I ran the hot water. He managed to find some clean cotton wool buds and I bathed Lily's eyes gently, until all of the sticky string was gone. We all chatted easily as I helped them scrub the hardening string off their clothes. I worried about their hair but Remus assured us that it came out easily in two washes. This happened with the peaceful sounds of running water, Remus's voice and the occasional thump and scream of pain from the bedroom.

"Thanks for being so nice," Carrie said to him and he muttered 'No problem'. I noticed he looked pale and thinner than usual. Kind of sickly. I hadn't realised the full moon was so close. I wondered what he was going to do about that. He couldn't exactly stay in the dorm.

"OK, I think that's the best we can do for now. You should get back to your room so you can have a shower. Best to do it soon, before it hardens any more. Oh, and I really would get moving, 'cause I think Mickey will be up here in about ten minutes. Since we chucked Bradford's gobstones at him."

"Who's Mickey?" Lily was bewildered.

"You chucked his gobstones at him?"

"I thought you chucked the Dungbombs."

We all started to talk at once. Remus laughed quietly.

"Mickey, oops, that's Professor McGonagall. Bloody Sirius. He says it all the time. Yeah, at his head. He was being a complete idiot. And no, that was Joan in second year."

There was a loud smash and Sirius yelped like a dog. "Cripes. You really have to go now. Before Andie decapitates Sirius. Agh, Mickey's gonna rage, I think that was the lantern..."

"OK, we get it, we're outta here. See you tomorrow," I hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, so the other two wouldn't hear. "Is it soon?"

"Two nights."

"Are you sorted?"

"Completely."

"Aw, come on, give over, Jenna. Anyone would think you're his girlfriend or something," teased Carrie. Me and Remus both blushed at the thought.

"Yeah, right," we said in unison. "As if that would ever happen..."

* * *


End file.
